Bonjour l'ivresse
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 93. Après une soirée arrosée, Nishinoya se réveille dans une chambre d'hotel avec une gueule de bois... et Oikawa dormant à coté de lui. Il décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette au grand déplaisir de celui-ci. Oui, l'ego du Grand Roi en a pris un coup et pas que. Yaoi. OiNoya en couple principal, KageHina, TsukiYama, DaishouKen etc en couples secondaires.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous, voici la requête 93 de DramaticalRaven avec du OiNoya en couple principal et de KageHina, du DaishouKen et du TsukiYama en couples secondaires, rating M avec le contexte suivant : "Oikawa est un drageur invétéré ne faisant pas la différence entre fille et garçon se barrant discrète avant le matin. Malheureusement pour lui il couche avec Yuu mais c'est lui qui s'en va avant. Oikawa est obsédé par lui et veut absolument le retrouver." Voili voilou. Je situe l'histoire dans un UA universitaire. Voici la première partie. Bonne lecture :)**

Yû eut un sacré mal de crâne lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Son cerveau était tellement embrumé qu'il eut du mal à remettre les idées en place sous cette lumière matinale trop forte à son goût. "Où suis-je?, maugréa-t-il en plissant les paupières. Il ne reconnut pas sa chambre. _On dirait une chambre d'hotel... Attends,_ se mit-il à réfléchir en s'asseyant malgré cette foutue gueule de bois, _je me souviens que j'ai fait un tour en boite hier avec Ryu pour décompresser un peu du boulot. Bon, j'ai pas mal bu aussi et.._."Mmmmm, non pas la tête, Iwa-chan, marmonna une voix à coté de lui.

Le brun se retourna en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas seul. _Oh non, ne me dis pas que..._ Il souleva doucement la couverture qui recouvrait la silhouette pour découvrir un Oikawa endormi allongé sur le ventre et sans aucun vêtement.. _. C'est pas vrai..._ Celui-ci lui prit la couverture dans son sommeil avant de se retourner en se mettant dos à lui... _Je n'ai pas couché avec..._ Yû tenta de se lever en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible quand une douleur le prit aux hanches une fois debout.

 _Ok, j'ai vraiment couché avec lui. Génial,_ grommela-t-il intérieurement, _ce qui veut dire que j'ai dû être sacrément bourré. Bon,_ se reprit-il en tentant de faire fi du tintamarre dans sa tête, _jouons-là discrète : je cherche mes fringues, je m'habille et je me taille direct._ Yû fit ensuite ce qu'il avait en tête tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante au creux de ses reins. _Purée, ce beau gosse de mes deux n'y est pas allé de main morte._

Une fois habillé, il sortit discrètement de la chambre tout en surveillant Oikawa au cas où ce dernier se réveillerait. A son grand soulagement, le brun continuait de dormir à poings fermés. _La prochaine fois, j'évite la vodka,_ se dit-il en fermant la porte, _bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça m'arrive?_

La mémoire de Yû était encore un petit peu floue concernant sa rencontre avec Oikawa dans la boite et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas s'en souvenir pour le moment. L'ancien libero de Karasuno sortit donc de l'hotel puis partit en direction de l'appart' qu'il partageait avec Asahi-san. Celui-ci aurait certainement une crise d'apoplexie en le voyant aussi dépenaillé. Cela dit, Suga-san est venu hier soir passer la soirée avec lui.

Yû eut un petit sourire en imaginant le visage gêné de son ami avant de geignir de douleur lorsque son mal de tête repartit à la charge. _C'est bon, j'ai compris, faut que je décuve,_ maugréa-t-il intérieurement en se dirigeant vers la station de métro à l'autre bout de la rue.

Au même moment, Tooru émergea de son sommeil en découvrant avec stupeur qu'il n'y eut personne à coté de lui. "Je rêve, fit-il en tatonnant les draps défaits, d'habitude, les sorties discrètes sont ma spécialité. Je ne pensais pas que Noya-chan me dévancerait là-dessus." L'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai eut le ressenti amer vis à vis de ce départ impromptu. D'habitude, c'était lui qui partait en laissant son partenaire d'un soir endormi.

Après tout, il profitait pleinement de la vie estudiantine en n'hésitant pas à accumuler les relations sans lendemain, aussi bien avec des femmes qu'avec hommes. Les seules règles qu'il s'imposait était de prendre ses précautions (en clair toujours garder des préservatifs sur soi) et partir aussi sec au petit matin avant même que la personne avec laquelle il avait couché n'ouvre les yeux.

Ni vu, ni connu.

 _D'ailleurs, pourquoi Noya-chan? ... Ah oui..._

... _Tooru s'ennuyait ferme ce soir en dépit de toutes les partenaires potentielles qui s'étaient agglutinées à sa table. Il pouvait même faire un plan à trois ou plus s'il le voulait mais pour avoir tenté l'expérience une fois, le brun pensait que ça manquait de raffinement. Il sirota tranquillement son cocktail, un Cosmo bien sucré et acidulé à souhait quand il y eut une commotion près de la piste de danse. Tout le monde semblait applaudir quelqu'un tout en criant des encouragements. "Ah, qu'est-ce qui se pas...?"_

 _Ses mots s'interrompirent en voyant un visage familier en train de se déhancher sensuellement autour d'une barre tout en faisant un strip-tease que Tooru trouva extrêmement torride. "Eh bien, je ne t'aurais pas cru comme ça, Noya-chan, chuchota-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, je pense que ma partenaire de ce soir sera un partenaire, cette fois-ci."_

 _Toutefois, Tooru vit l'ami de ce dernier, le chauve agressif, en train de tenter de l'arracher à la barre tout en lui suppliant d'arrêter mais Noya-chan le repoussait à chaque fois en màchant les mots. "Laich'moi 'voir mon instant d'gloire, Ryu." Et il est ivre en plus, cette nuit va être très interessante._

 _L'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai eut une petite idée pour faire diversion : il demanda à une des filles de séduire Tanaka pendant qu'il se leva pour se rapprocher de sa proie... Qui lui sauta dessus en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ensuite lui rouler une pelle bien comme il faut. "Vais t' baiser comme personne, beau gosse de mes deux, avait-il sussuré contre son oreille._

 _\- Merci pour cette invitation Yû-chan mais allons à l'hotel pour la suite des événements, ça te va?..._

..." Puis on a passé la nuit ensemble." Et quelle nuit, ça avait été. Tooru avait découvert des facettes de Nishinoya que même ce dernier ne connaissait probablement pas. "Oui mais rien que de penser qu'il soit parti en catimini en me laissant là m'énerve vraiiiiment beaucoup, ronchonna-t-il en faisant la moue, Tooru n'est pas content, non mais."

Le brun décida de prendre son téléphone et de taper le numéro de son confident numéro 2 (le numéro 1 risquait de l'envoyer balader comme il faut) afin de faire ce qu'il arrivait de mieux à faire dans ce genre de situation : se plaindre. "Oui, Oikawa, je suis en plein cours magistral là, fit la voix blasée de Hanamaki de l'autre coté du combiné.

\- Mais tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé, Makki, s'empressa de raconter Tooru avec impatience, j'ai couché avec Nishinoya, tu sais? L'ancien libero de Karasuno.

\- Ouais, et alors?, soupira Takahiro à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre plus que de raison.

\- Ben, on l'a fait après une soirée arrosée et... Et..., poursuivit-il d'un ton larmoyant, Noya-chan a laissé tomber Tooru avant même qu'il se réveille.

\- Au moins tu vois ce que ça fait, répondit laconiquement Hanamaki.

\- Ça, c'était méchant, Makki, bouda Tooru en gonflant les joues avant de soupirer, il faut que je le retrouve à tout prix pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais je ne sais pas comment faire."

Takahiro mit un moment avec de répondre. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais bon si Oikawa pouvait le laisser tranquille après ça. "Iwaizumi m'a confié que Sawamura-san compte organiser une soirée avec quelques anciens de clubs de volley qu'il a connu dans trois jours. Tu le retrouveras certainement là-bas.

\- Mais pourquoi Iwa-chan ne me l'a pas dit?, s'enquit Tooru avec irritation.

\- Je me le demande, ironisa Takahiro d'un ton railleur, bon, je te laisse avec que le prof me remarque.

\- Mais Makki, Tooru n'a pas fini de te..." Son ami avait raccroché. "Bah, au moins, j'ai une piste, déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant net devant les photos présentes sur son téléphone portable. "Tiens, tiens, fit-il avec un sourire mauvais, j'avais totalement oublié ce détail."

Il avait trouvé le moyen parfait de régler ses comptes avec Noya-chan.

 **Voili voilou pour la première partie. Je suis en période haute en ce moment mais je publierai la seconde bientôt. A bientôt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la suite. Désolée du retard, je souffre de maux de tête en ce moment. Merci DramaticalRaven pour ta review. Bonne lecture. :)**

Yû grommela dans le wagon pendant que le métro continuait de rouler. La gueule de bois continua à le tancer de bons coups de marteau dans la tête et s'empira même lorsqu'il entendit son portable vibrer. C'est qui?, grommela-t-il en pensée tout en regardant l'écran de son portable tout en écarquillant un peu les yeux à la vue du nombre de messages et d'appels manqués.

Mince, je vais appeler Ryu une fois à la station _. Le pauvre doit vraiment flipper... Argh, ce boucan dans ma tête m'énerve... Bon, je vais demander à Asahi-san de le faire une fois à la maison. Faudra que je le rassure lui aussi._ Une fois sa décision prise, Yû se reposa un peu dans le métro, somnolant légèrement jusqu'à sa station où il descendit pour rentrer chez lui.

Au même moment, Asahi faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Nishinoya. C'était rare que son ami ne le prévienne pas quand il ne rentrait pas et vu ce que lui avait dit Tanaka concernant la soirée qu'ils avaient tous deux passé, le brun mourrait d'inquiétude. "Allons, calme-toi et assied-toi, Asahi, tenta de le réconforter gentiment son petit ami Sugawara, tu sais bien que Nishinoya n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

\- Oui mais c'est de Oikawa qu'on parle là, rien que ça m'inquiète encore plus."

Koushi ne dit rien cette fois-ci. Asahi avait raison sur le fait qu'il fallait se méfier d'Oikawa. On ne savait jamais de quoi il était capable. Toutefois, ils furent rassurés dès qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. "Je suis rentré, déclara Nishinoya d'une voix fatiguée, avant que vous ne demandiez comment ça s'est passé, il faut que j'aille roupiller dans ma chambre pour décuver, poursuivit-il en retirant son manteau, Asahi, demanda-t-il ensuite, tu peux appeler Ryu pour lui dire que je vais bien? Je te passe mon portable, continua-t-il en sortant le téléphone de sa pochd pour le lui passer, bon moi, je vais dormir, cette gueule-de-bois me fout un de ces maux de têtes, termina-t-il en se réfugiant dans sa chambre.

\- Je vais lui préparer un petit remède maison pendant que tu appelleras Tanaka, proposa alors Sugawara en se levant du canapé avant de donner un petit bisou sur la joue du brun, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant, le tranquilisa-t-il dans un murmure, Nishinoya est bien rentré même s'il a une sacrée gueule-de-bois.

\- Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne boive pas à la soirée de Daichi, dit alors Asahi en tapant le numéro de Tanaka sur l'écran du smartphone de Nishinoya.

Koushi eut un petit rire quand il partit dans la cuisine. Asahi traitait Nishinoya encore plus comme son petit frère depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble mais au fond, il en était encore plus adorable à ses yeux.

Le jour suivant, Nishinoya partit au boulot avec une meilleure forme. Il s'était remis de sa cuite et même s'il était encore dans le flou quand à ce qu'il avait fait avec Oikawa, le brun prit le parti de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Yû avait aussi appris que Ryu s'était pris un rateau par une fille à peine quelques minutes après que celle-ci l'eut accosté pour il ne savait quelle raison mais son inquiétude avait fait qu'il n'avait pas le ressenti amer. "Vraiment quelle histoire, fit-il pendant qu'ils étaient en pause café, rappelle-moi qu'on fasse une soirée karaoké entre potes à la place la prochaine fois.

\- Compte sur moi, Ryu, déclara Yû en buvant son gobelet de cappuccino, au fait, tu viens à la réunion de Daichi après-demain?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi?, s'enquit Ryûnosuke en haussant un sourcil, il y aura tous nos potes et surtout, il y aura Kiyoko-san sera là aux dernières nouvelles donc rien que ça, ça me motive d'y aller.

\- Je suis désolé de te casser ton rêve mais elle a certainement quelqu'un, déclara Yû avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner, attends, je viens de recevoir un message."

Nishinoya se tint en retrait de son ami pour voir qui lui avait envoyé un message en ouvrant le clapet pour découvrir... "Non mais c'est quoi, ça?, manqua-t-il d'hurler en regardant les photos.

\- Il y a un problème, Noya-san?, demanda alors Ryûnosuke en le voyant fermer rapidement le clapet.

\- Oh, rien, je viens de recevoir un spam, s'empressa de répondre Yû avec un rire gêné. _Ouais, j'aurais plutôt préféré ça que des photos de moi en train de jou... Putain, il m'a pris pour qui, Oikawa? Une actrice porno?_ Il se remémora de l'autre photo où il s'était vu en train de lui faire une petite gate... _Raaaah, ça suffit Yû. Pense à autre chose._

Yû se souvint par contre du message envoyé avec celles-ci.

" _Si tu ne veux pas que tes amis sachent combien tu es pervers, viens à la soirée de Sawa-chan après-demain."_

 _Oh oui, ça, ça me motive d'y aller_ , pensa Yû en faisant craquer machinalement ses doigts sous l'oeil inquiet de Ryu qui l'observait en se demandant s'il devait le questionner sur ce qui ne va pas ou non, _comme ça j'écraserai ta belle gueule devant tout le monde, beau gosse de mes deux._

Pendant ce temps, Tooru chantonnait discrètement en regardant son portable. Il suivait distraitement son cours magistral en anticipant en avance la réaction de son cher Noya-chan. Allait-il être gêné? Non, connaissant son caractère, Noya-chan doit être probablement en colère maintenant. Oui, et étrangement, rien que de l'imaginer en train de se fâcher suite à son message l'excitait.

Tooru ne niait pas que Noya-chan l'obsédait depuis le jour où celui-ci l'avait lâchement abandonné dans la chambre d'hotel. Etait-ce parce que celui-ci était différent de ses précédentes conquêtes? Sans aucun doute. Du temps où il était encore à Aoba Jousai, Tooru avouait avoir été attiré par cette force qui émanait de lui. Celle de Noya-chan n'était pas aussi brute que celle d'Iwa-chan, elle était plus insidueuse, plus douce. Elle touchait en plein coeur au moment où on s'attendait le moins.

Après tout, Noya-chan avait un charisme certain qui allait au-delà de son apparence.

Un charisme qui n'était pas ostentatoire comme le sien, il en était même aux antipodes.

 _Pourtant... Pourtant..._ Tooru jeta une dernière fois un oeil à son portable tout en sachant qu'il se trouvait au fond de l'amphi et que donc, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Yû-chan était tellement soumis sur ces photos et malgré tout, il possédait aussi un coté déchainé qu'il lui avait imposé dans leurs ébats.

C'était cet aspect-là que Tooru souhaitait revoir plus que tout.

 _Prépare-toi, Yû-chan,_ pensa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, _car lorsque je te reverrai de nouveau, je ferai tout pour que tu ne sois rien qu'à moi._

 **Voili voilou pour la seconde partie. La troisième sera beaucoup plus chaude. A bientôt. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Chalut à toutes et à tous, voici la dernière partie. Bonne lecture. :)**

Daichi sourit à la vue de tous ses camarades en train de discuter tranquillement dans le salon de l'appartement dans lequel ils vivaient Tetsurou et lui. L'ambiance était animée mais sans trop, son petit ami était d'ailleurs en train de taper la causette avec Bokuto et Yaku après avoir rameuté avec lui Tsukishima tandis que lui-même discutait avec Asahi et Suga. Malheureusement, certains s'étaient portés absents à cause de leur travail ou parce qu'ils ne pouvaient se libérer comme ce fut le cas pour Aone et Futakuchi qui devaient aider leurs familles respectives.

Toutefois, quelque chose l'intrigua. Si Tanaka était en train de déprimer en compagnie de Yamamoto pendant qu' Ennoshita s'efforcait de leur remonter le moral après qu'ils eurent découvert que Shimizu et Michimiya étaient en couple, Nishinoya, quant à lui, restait en retrait en compagnie de Hinata, Kozume et Yamaguchi. Il semblait même être aux aguets, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Daichi savait qu'Oikawa, Iwaizumi et leurs amis Matsukawa et Hanamaki seraient en retard mais... "Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre Oikawa et Nishinoya?, demanda-t-il à ses deux comparses qui manquèrent de cracher le cocktail qu'ils venaient de boire. Ils connaissaient la perspicacité de Daichi pour certaines choses tandis qu'il était des fois très lent à la détente. Il suffisait de voir son attitude avec Michimiya au lycée. "Oh, trois fois rien, se dépêcha de répondre Koushi, tu le connais, Nishinoya ne supporte pas la concurrence.

\- Et puis Oikawa l'énervait déjà du temps où on était à Karasuno, ça, ça ne change pas, renchérit Asahi en regardant l'ancien libero boire rageusement une cannette de soda.

\- Et si nous allions rejoindre Kuroo avant que Tsukishima ne devienne totalement ivre?, proposa ensuite Sugawara en regardant l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma en train de faire boire du sake au blond.

\- Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne pas faire saouler nos anciens cadets, maugréa Daichi en fronçant les sourcils, déjà qu'il a essayé de le faire avec Kageyama avant qu'Akaashi n'intervienne... Allons-y."

En effet, avant que la soirée ne commence, Tetsurou avait lancé un défi à Bokuto à qui ferait le plus boire Tsukishima et Kageyama pour soi-disant les décoincer un peu. Le chat l'avait d'ailleurs avec son ami d'enfance Kozume qui fut plus calme que d'habitude à sa grande tristesse (bon, il avait fait aussi pour faire enrager Daishou qui était avec lui), ni avec Akaashi car celui-ci avait une bonne descente au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

C'était probablement la personne qui tenait le plus l'alcool dans l'assemblée. _Bon, tant que ça ne dégénère pas, ça va,_ se rassura Daichi avant de continuer de converser avec Tetsurou qui lacha la grappe à Tsukishima.

Au même moment, Yû soupira en se demandant quand le beau gosse de service allait arriver. Il n'avait même pas la force de faire la fête ce soir. Cela causa d'ailleurs l'inquiétude de Hinata qui se trouvait à coté de lui. "Ça va, Noya-san?, s'enquit-il en buvant un verre de jus de fruits. Le roux avait promis à Tobio de rester sobre ce soir vu qu'il ne tenait l'alcool.

D'ailleurs, son petit ami arrivait bien à faire la causette avec Akaashi-san et étant donné les pommettes un peu roses, Shouyou eut l'impression que son cher et tendre avait l'air d'avoir bu un coup de trop. Toutefois, il préféra revenir sur Noya-san qui avait l'air d'avoir un souci. "Euh non ça va, Shouyou, t'inquiète, le rassura-t-il avev un petit sourire avant de les questionner, Yamaguchi et lui, comment ça se passe à la fac?

\- Tout va bien, répondit Tadashi après avoir pris quelques amuses-gueules que lui tendit Yui qui en avait profité pour faire le service, mis à part Tsukki et Kageyama qui se disputent au club mais ça, ça ne change pas du lycée.

\- Pourtant je trouve Tobio plus conciliant qu'avant, fit Shouyou avec une mine perplexe, ah, Kenma, je crois que Daishou-san te fait signe.

\- Ah, ça tombe bien, j'allais le voir, répliqua Kenma en éteignant sa console avant de rejoindre son petit ami en titubant légèrement.

\- J'en connais un qui est pompette, remarqua Yû pour ensuite poursuivre la discussion avec Hinata, donc tu dis que...

-... Ah, il y a le Grand Roi qui vient d'arriver, le coupa le roux avant de se cacher derrière Yamaguchi qui eut un petit sourire amusé. Il n'y avait qu'Oikawa pour effrayer Hinata à ce point. Cependant, sa cachette improvisée ne fut que de courte durée étant donné que Tsukki le tira par le bras en mettant en même temps le roux à découvert. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsukki?, questionna Tadashi avant de frissonner légèrement sous le regard affamé du blond. Apparemment, le sake semblait lui avoir enlevé toutes ses inhibitions. "Allons dans un coin plus calme, d'accord?, murmura-t-il en le guidant hors de la foule.

Puis ce fut au tour de Shouyou d'être appelé par Kageyama. "Désolé, Noya-san. Je dois te laisser, s'excusa le roux en rejoingnant le noiraud qui l'attendait avec une impatience plus pressante que d'habitude. Nishinoya le regarda d'ailleurs prendre le plus petit par le poignet pour l'amener un peu plus en retrait.

Apparemment, Tsukishima n'était pas le seul à être bourré. Yû se retrouva donc seul jusqu'à ce que celui qu'il voulut tabasser à coups de poings dans la figure daigne venir le voir avec un sourire narquois qui l'énerva encore plus. Sauf que ça avait l'air d'exciter Oikawa plus qu'autre chose."Oh, je vois que tes yeux lancent des éclairs, Noya-chan, minauda Tooru en se mettant à coté de lui, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu provoques une bagarre ici. Que dirait Sawa-chan sinon?"

Yû se renfrogna en finissant son verre. Oikawa avait raison sur ce point. Daichi avait fait en sorte que tous leurs amis soient réunis, ce serait stupide de sa part de tout gâcher. "Alors efface les photos de ton portable, répliqua-t-il quand même. Bon, c'était un coup bas mais il savait qu'Oikawa possédait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête du nom de Hajime Iwaizumi. Ce dernier les épiait du coin de l'oeil en ce moment même pendant qu'il était en train de discuter avec Sawamura et Kuroo.

Ses yeux verts semblaient à l'affut de la moindre incartade qu'Oikawa pouvait provoquer. "Ah là là Noya-chan, je sais tout comme toi que c'est du bluff, il chuchota ensuite à son oreille, surtout que c'est toi qui m'as invité en premier en me sautant dessus suite au superbe spectacle de strip-tease que tu as fait au vu et au su de tout le monde dans la boite, ai-je tort? Ou bien, tu ne t'en souviens pas peut-être?, finit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Le regard interdit qu'eut Yû-chan ensuite lui fut plus qu'éloquent. Celui-ci en était mortifié. Tout ce qu'avait dit ce beau gosse de mes deux était vrai et il lui avait même proposé de... Et merde! "Bon, on oublie tout ça, j'étais bourré, d'accord?, déclara-t-il en s'apprêtant à partir pour rejoindre Ryu.

\- Sauf que je ne veux pas oublier, Yû-chan, l'interrompit Tooru en lui prenant le poignet, l'alcool a tendance a délier les langues et Tooru n'oubliera jamais ce que tu lui as dit quand tu le...

-... Tais-toi, le coupa Yû en le plaquant contre le mur, n'ajoute rien.

\- Ah pourquoi?, s'enquit malicieusement Tooru avant de chuchoter de nouveau à son oreille, tu m'as bien dit que j'étais à toi quand tu me chevauchais au lit, que tu ne me laisseras à personne, il attira Nishinoya à lui pour coller son corps au sien, sens l'effet que tu me fais, Yû-chan. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité."

Yû sentit en effet contre lui une dureté bien chaude qu'il mourrut d'envie de sentir palpiter sous ses doigts. Etait-il attiré par ce beau gosse puéril? Oui. Avait-il envie de recommencer? Malheureusement, c'était le cas. _Bon ce sera juste pour un coup d'un soir. Rien de plus_. "Allons autre part, murmura-t-il pendant que Oikawa dégagea son étreinte pour lui prendre la main. L'appartement de Sawa-chan possédait une chambre d'amis en plus de celle qu'il partageait avec Tetchan donc, il n'y aurait aucun souci. Sauf qu'ils eurent une surprise en entrouvant la porte de celle-ci...

..."To...bio, pas... ici..., haleta Shouyou pendant que le noiraud couvrit ses lèvres de baisers humides, attends au moins qu'on soit...

\- Non, le coupa Kageyama en retirant le pantalon et les sous-vêtements du plus petit, j'en ai trop envie donc tais-toi et laisse-toi faire."

Shouyou déglutit sous un regard saphir des plus exigeants. Il ne niait pas qu'il aimait bien ce regard de braise torride à souhait qui mit fin à ses réticences. Et puis, c'était rare de voir Tobio vraiment se lâcher au lit donc... _Désolé, Daichi-san._ "Bon, soupira-t-il en écartant ses jambes pour ensuite lui ordonner avec un grand sourire, fais-toi plaisir." Sauf que le noiraud eut un autre idée et décida de lui sucer avidement un téton tout en caressant sa virilité. "Nnnnn... Encore..."

Tooru décida de fermer doucement la porte. "Bon, je vais laisser Tobio et Chibi-chan pour cette fois, chuchota-t-il avec un ton amusé tandis que Yû roula des yeux, ne fais pas cette tête, Yû-chan, l'autre chambre sera pour nous. Cependant, lorsqu'ils allèrent au bout du couloir pour y rentrer, ils tombèrent encore sur une scène qu'ils ne devraient pas voir...

... Tadashi fut trop occupé à s'accrocher aux épaules de son petit ami pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un les épiait. Tsukki maintenait ses jambes écartées pendant qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur tandis que le blond allait et venait en lui tout en mordillant son cou pour laisser des petites marques rouges avec ses dents. "Alors Tadashi, sussura-t-il en donnant des coups de rein plus puissants, tu ne cries pas?

\- Kei..., haleta l'interessé en rapprochant son visage du sien, embrasse... moi." S'il devait crier, autant qu'il le fasse contre ses lèvres. Tadashi poussa ensuite un râle au moment où Kei happa voracement ses lèvres. Pour une fois que le blond se déchainait, autant profiter de cet instant sans se poser de question. Il entrouvrit sa bouche en guise d'invitation puis leurs langues menèrent une danse sensuelle, se frottant, s'enroulant pendant que leurs corps continuèrent de s'unir de manière indécente...

..."Bon, celle-là n'est pas encore pour nous bien que je n'imaginais pas le binoclard aussi sauvage, murmura Tooru en fermant la porte, la salle de bain peut-être."

Yû le suivit en grommelant. Etrangement, voir Shouyou et Kageyama puis Tsukishima et Yamaguchi le faire lui avait en quelque sorte ouvert l'appétit. Quand Tooru ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il ne fut guère surpris d'y trouver aussi des personnes...

... "Vas-y, Suguru, ordonna froidement un Kenma assis sur le rebord de la baignoire en plongeant une main dans les mèches vertes, mets-y la langue."

Son petit ami agenouillé devant lui obéit docilement en passant sa langue sur le gland humide. Quand Kenma était ivre, il avait tendance à être particulièrement dominateur et ça ne gênait aucunement Suguru. Bien au contraire. Toutefois, il eut envie de plus maintenant. "Kenma..., réclama-t-il en contemplant son aimé le rouge aux joues.

-... Je sais, fit ce dernier avec un petit sourire hautain, retourne-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes pour que je m'occupe de toi."

Tooru ferma la porte avant que Daishou ne les remarque. Kenma les avait vu mais ça l'avait indifféré ou plutôt, ce genre de situation avait émoustillé le sadique en lui.

Néanmoins, Yû s'était pris d'une nouvelle envie suite à leur séance de voyeurisme. "Allons chez moi, beau gosse de mes deux, murmura-t-il en caressant brièvement la virilité de Tooru qui siffla de plaisir, regarde, on dirait que tu es sur le point de craquer.

\- Mmmm, partons Yû-chan avant que je te prenne ici dans le couloir, chuchota Tooru en retirant la main de son entrejambe. Yû hocha la tête en prenant le plus grand par le poignet. Il enverrait un message à Ryu et Asahi pour leur dire qu'il était parti chez lui. De toute manière, son colocataire passait la nuit chez Suga-san.

La chambre de Nishinoya fut moins calme qu'à l'accoutumée entre le bruit des vêtements tombés au sol, celui des draps froissés et enfin le son humide des baisers que Yû reçut sur sa peau. Tooru s'évertuait à la malmener de la plus douce mais aussi la plus érotique des façons. Chaque passage de ses lèvres ou de sa langue lui laissait une trainée brulante qui l'attisait encore plus.

Les doigts de l'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai firent en même temps leur office en le préparant profondément à l'acte à venir. Pourtant, Tooru faisait preuve de tendresse à cet instant. _Pas comme la dernière fois,_ constata-t-il avant de pousser un cri lorsque son amant se mit à le toucher de l'intérieur. "Tu es vraiment beau, Yû-chan, murmura Tooru en caressant amoureusement la joue de Yû, tu l'étais la dernière fois bien sûr mais là tu es pleinement conscient de ce qu'on fait. Tooru en est content.

\- Arr... Arrête de jouer au prince charmant avec moi, bafouilla Yû en fuyant ce regard chocolat qui le charmait un peu trop, je suis pas comme tes fans.

\- Je le sais, fit Tooru en retirant doucement tes doigts, et c'est pour ça que je vais en profiter pleinement." Il prit un des préservatifs posés sur le lit et l'enfila en écartant doucement les jambes du plus petit. "Oui, je vais en profiter pour te faire succomber."

Yû serra des dents lorsque Tooru le pénétra. Il y allait doucement cependant donc il put s'habituer rapidement à cette présence ardente en lui. Le regard affectueux du brun le gênait cependant. Pourquoi le prenait-il autant en considération? Il allait vaciller dans sa résolution si ça continuait. "Tu as encore mal Yû-chan?, demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton soucieux qui l'irrita encore plus.

\- Je vais bien, se renfrogna Yû en s'efforçant de ne pas s'empourprer davantage, continue."

Tooru commença à se mouvoir en évitant de lui dire combien il était mignon. Yû-chan luttait contre ses propres sentiments et il ne le chercherait pas à imposer les siens. S'ils devaient être ensemble, ce serait parce qu'il serait d'accord pour entamer une relation avec lui. _Et voilà que je me rends compte que je suis tombé amoureux,_ pensa-t-il pendant qu'il embrassa Yû en poussant un petit soupir lorsque celui-ci l'étreignit contre lui, _oh oui, je l'aime vraiment._ Et cette chaleur étroite autour de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait des coups de rein, quel délice. _Oui, mais ça ne suffit pas_ , se dit-il en se retirant de Yû qui l'interrogea du regard.

Qu'avait Tooru en tête pour qu'il...? Il eut sa réponse lorsque son amant retira le préservatif pour en enfiler un... sur sa virilité à lui. "Mais qu'est-ce que...?

\- J'ai envie que tu me prennes, Yû-chan, sussura Tooru en se positionnant à califourchon sur lui, aaaanh, gémit-il en s'empalant sur lui. Il s'était déjà préparé avant de venir à la soirée de la douleur passa rapidement. L'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai fut cependant satisfait de croiser des prunelles noisettes qui le toisaient avec surprise. "Alors, tu aimes ça, Yû-chan?"

Yû se retint de justesse de venir en ressentant cette étroitesse trop agréable. Il prit les hanches du plus grand à la place mais Tooru l'en empêcha et imposa son rythme en posant ses mains sur le ventre plat de Yû-chan qui gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il ondula des hanches. "Mmmm, tu es si ferme, Yû-chan. C'est tellement bon, s'émerveilla avec un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

Néanmoins, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Yû fut plus vicieux que lui. "Je ne suis pas aussi passif que tu le penses, fit ce dernier avec un sourire narquois avant de lui claquer doucement les fesses ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Nnnnn!." La petite douleur piquante de la fessée que venait de lui administrer Yû-chan l'enflamma encore plus. "En... Encore...

\- Tu es maso en réalité, à ce que je vois, constata Yû en continuant de lui donner des petites tapes, tu te contractes à chaque fessée, espèce de pervers.

\- Hé! Tu es le seul à me faire ça, gronda doucement Tooru avant de pousser un petit cri lorsque Yû lui donna une fessée un peu plus forte, arrête, je vais jouir si tu continues.

\- Vas-y, continue à m'encourager, répliqua l'ancien libero de Karasuno en sentant la jouissance arriver pour lui aussi. Voir Tooru de cette manière était plus qu'excitant. "En voilà une dernière, termina-t-il en lui assenant une dernière tape.

Tooru céda alors à la jouissance en se mordant les lèvres tandis que Yû en fit de même peu de temps après en le sentant se contracter encore plus autour de lui. Le brun se retira et s'écroula sur le plus petit qui maugréa :"Hé, tu m'étouffes, là.

\- Désolé, Yû-chan, s'excusa Tooru en se mettant à coté de lui, mais c'était tellement... Tellement...

\- Ouais, c'était super, avoua Yû en se laissant enlacer par le brun. Ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Dis, on peut continuer à se voir, histoire d'apprendre à se connaitre autre part qu'au lit."

Yû réfléchit un moment à cette proposition. Bon ok, Oikawa et lui étaient compatibles au pieu mais niveau caractère... Il accepta quand même à la vue de ses yeux de chien battus. _Bon sang, il sait vraiment y faire,_ maugréa-t-il intérieurement. Pourtant, en se blotissant contre lui et en voyant avec quelle tendresse il le traitait, Yû se disait que cela n'allait pas être si mal au fond.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit avec la suite de mes fics Omegaverse Alter(s) Ego et Cutie Pie VS Eleganza puis avec un défi perso. La prochaine requête sera un menu UshiTen. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
